Confetti
by ahiru2524
Summary: Simon and Baz are having an argument over Baz's birthday, and Simon learns how not to handle a wand. One-shot.


**Hello my beautiful and handsome readers who put up with my horrible posting! I've been gone for waaaaaaaaay longer than I wanted, but I have been reading around the site, and I have been toying with ideas for stuff for months now. Upon the release of the new Hilary Duff album and her song "Confetti" I was inspired to write this little nugget. It's pretty much pure cuteness, but why not? Also, I finally got to read the excerpt of Carry On and holy SnowBaz I'm excited for the rest of the book! October can not come fast enough!**

 **Disclaimer: Simon Snow and Baz Pitch, as well as Fangirl, all belong to Rainbow Rowell and Gemma T. Leslie ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Why do you even care?" Baz nearly shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation and nearly hitting his bedpost in the process.

"Because we've been roommates for two and a half years now, and I feel bad about it!" Simon replied from where he stood by his own bed.

"Well I'm sorry your precious conscience is bothering you, but frankly it doesn't matter. And for Crowley's sake, put down your wand before you kill us both!"

"It does matter, don't pretend it doesn't! I've known you for the better part of my life, literally, and I don't even know your birthday!" Simon said, ignoring Baz's comment about his wand.

"I don't know your birthday either, so we're even," Baz reasoned.

"Baz, _I_ don't even know my birthday! Remember, I was dropped on the steps of the orphanage in the middle of the night at a few days old? Believe it or not random babies on front steps don't come with birth certificates. I don't even know what my real name is!" Baz winced before shaking his head.

"Regardless, you don't need to know my birthday. I don't celebrate it, and I don't want to. Now just drop it!"

"No Baz, I'm not going to 'just drop it', and do you want to know why?"

"Yes, Simon, actually I would like to know why you insist on being so bloody insistent about this!"

"Because, surprise! I care about you-" Simon stopped short as his wand erupted with confetti, raining the small plastic bits down on he and Baz both.

"Oh nice, Snow, I _told_ you to put that thing down, and now look!" Baz brushed as much confetti from his hair as he could, which wasn't much. Both of them were covered in glittery confetti in every color, size, and shape imaginable.

"How did that even happen?" Simon asked, looking at his wand and shaking it a little.

"Do it again, why don't you?" Baz said, grabbing Simon's wand and throwing it on his bed. "Remember when we talked about sarcasm in class, and how wands don't understand it? That's what happened!"

"What do you mean?" Simon asked, looking at his wand.

"You said surprise like you would for a surprise party, and the wand doesn't realize you were being sarcastic. Result being confetti explosion." Baz rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh," Simon said.

"Yeah, _oh_. Now help me clean this up." Baz began sweeping confetti into his hand off of his bed while Simon started on his. Eventually they had managed to clean what they could reach, leading Simon to pull his desk chair over to his bed.

"What are you doing, Snow?" Baz asked.

"Well I'm sure there's confetti on top of the canopy, and I can't reach it from the floor," Simon reasoned.

"Well if that's your logic then you'd better at least have me hold this. Honestly, Simon, you're standing on a chair with wheels!" Baz grabbed the back of the chair with both hands, trying his best to keep it steady.

"If I fall, you'd better catch me!" Simon joked.

"If you fall you'd better not get hurt," Baz replied, tightening his grip on the chair ever so slightly. Simon laughed and brushed the last of the confetti into his hand and climbed off of the chair.

"Here," Simon picked up a gold piece of star shaped confetti and pressed it to the center of Baz's forehead. "Gold star for being such a good helper."

"You're a dork," Baz said, picking the confetti off of his face. Now hold the chair so I can do mine." Simon nodded and positioned the chair, holding it steady for Baz to climb on. Although neither knew how it happened, whether it be when Baz shifted his foot or when Simon spaced out for one second, Baz fell, knocking Simon to the floor with him.

"Ow. Crowley, Snow, that-" Baz stopped when he realized he was laying almost completely on top of Simon, Simon's bright blue eyes and staring into his own grey ones. Neither spoke for what felt like a lifetime, afraid to break the odd feeling in the air between them. ' _It would be so easy...I could just...but, if he...'_ Baz's thoughts flitted by unfinished, not quite prominent enough in his mind to hold any great importance.

Likewise Simon felt like he was frozen until Baz's gaze, but in the best possible way. ' _Does he realize...I mean, if he knew...no...but then again...'_ Simon wondered. They might have stayed like that for hours if Simon hadn't noticed a familiar smell, making him grin.

"You found my mint aeros again, Baz," he murmured.

"You knew I would," Baz replied just as quietly. Baz looked like he was having a war in his head, and before Simon even knew what was happening Baz was sitting several feet away, and Simon's cheek felt warm and a little tingly.

"Baz-"

"I'm sorry, Snow. I didn't mean...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry," Baz finally said, looking at the floor.

"Baz, I...I don't even know what to...how long?" Simon watched Baz stare at the floor in complete rapture. What Baz didn't see was Simon's hand gently touch his cheek, remembering the quick but wonderful feeling that had been there just a moment ago.

"I don't know...that's a lie, yes I do. About five minutes after I met you. I remember it like it was yesterday; you were wandering around the hallways like an idiot because you couldn't find our room, and I just so happened to come along and find you staring at a map, which was upside down might I add."

"It was my first time using a map and I was just a kid, cut me some slack!"

"Anyway, you were just so...adorable...you looked like a lost puppy." Baz looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"So...why did you act like you hate me? I mean, two and a half years and I thought you hated me, most of that I thought you wanted to kill me! So...why?" Simon asked.

"It was easier," Baz said bluntly. "You were Simon Snow, the Chosen One and Mage's Air. I don't know, I guess I figured why me when you had your pick of the school? I didn't...don't...deserve to even be able to call you my friend, let alone..."

"Baz...of course you deserve...how can you think so low of yourself?" Simon asked.

"It's not exactly hard," Baz muttered, so low Simon almost didn't catch it.

"Baz, is this...about the...about you...being a vampire?" Simon asked, so low if anyone was walking by their door they wouldn't hear. Baz's head snapped up so fast Simon briefly wondered if he'd got whiplash.

"You know?" Baz asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I followed you around for a year and a half, it wasn't hard to figure out after a while."

"But how? You...why didn't you turn me in?"

"Because then we wouldn't be here right now having this conversation about how for the past two and a half years we've both wanted the same thing."

"Seriously, why...wait, did you just say..."

"Yeah, Baz, I did."

"But...when?"

"Since I first found out you were my roommate and realized I'd get to see you every day," Simon admitted, his cheeks turning red.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Baz asked.

"I guess I thought you were too cool for me...and I kinda wondered, you know...I mean, I kinda thought you liked girls..." Simon shrugged, but Baz laughed.

"Wow, not good at reading people, are you, Snow?"

"Clearly not," Simon said, a small smile on his lips. Baz's eye unconsciously darted to Simon's lips before he realized it, quickly looking back at the floor.

"Baz?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we...you know...before, when you..." Simon was blushing again, and clearly unable to say what he wanted. Baz moved over until he was sitting next to Simon and touched his hand gently.

"Are you actually asking me to...kiss you again?" Baz asked. Simon only nodded, making Baz smile. "All you had to do was ask," Baz said. Slowly, almost like he was afraid to scare Simon, he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on Simon's cheek. Again Simon felt the electric tingle, causing him to draw in a breath sharply. In an instant Baz was sitting a few inches away, looking worried.

"Sorry, I...did I do something?" Baz asked.

"No...yes...it just felt so..." Simon smiled shyly. "Can...I...?"

"Yeah," Baz answered Simon's unfinished question. Simon moved closer to Baz, closing the few inches Baz had put between them, and placed a hand on Baz's shoulder for stability.

"I've never done this before...ever," Simon admitted.

"That's okay," Baz replied. "Neither have I." Simon closed his eyes and leaned in. He was aiming for Baz's cheek, but he missed and ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. Realizing his mistake Simon pulled away quickly, but Baz stopped him with a hand on his cheek.

"Hey," Baz murmured, "Don't look so scared." To prove his point he kissed Simon quickly on the lips. "See?" Simon nodded, his smile growing wider. Simon shifted so he could lean his head against Baz's shoulder and sighed.

"Baz...what do we do now?"

"What do you mean? Because if you mean, like, now now, I can probably come up with an idea or two."

"No," Simon smiled at the thought, "I mean...us now. What are we?"

"Oh, that now. Well, we're...I don't know. What were we?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe," Baz threaded his fingers through Simon's and looked into his eyes, "We should just be Simon and Baz?" Simon nodded and squeezed Baz's hand.

"I think I like that."


End file.
